


More Than Benefits

by PurpleTigerGirl



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Basically PWP, Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut, also the full sex, idk any proper sexual terms uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleTigerGirl/pseuds/PurpleTigerGirl
Summary: when two "friends with benefits" decide that's not enough





	

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd smut i've ever written, the 1st to be published. we needed more wonkyun in this world so i decided to help supply. please let me know what you think!

Hoseok corners Changkyun one afternoon in the university library, lounging in an armchair with his face buried in a book. Hoseok drapes himself over the back of the chair, head resting on Changkyun’s shoulder. 

“Changkyun-ahhhhhh,” he whines into his ear. Changkyun doesn’t even flinch.

“What is it, hyung?” He asks, flipping a page in his book. 

“I’m hungry.” 

“Okay, you wanna go out to eat, then?” Hoseok doesn’t know how Changkyun can keep reading while he’s breathing in his ear. Actually, it’s pissing him off a little.

“Hmm, I dunno, I was actually wondering if you wanted to come up to my place for some ramyeon…”

“Hyung,” Changkyun closes his book. Yes. “You already know I’m not that easy.” Of course he isn’t.

The two of them met at the beginning of the previous semester as members of the school’s radio club. As Changkyun’s senior, Hoseok had offered to show him how to work the booth. They really hit it off, their equal passions for music bringing them together. They started hanging out more, meeting up after each other’s shows for dinner. Hoseok’s not quite sure when they had crossed the line of just friends to “friends with benefits”. Changkyun had had one bad day last semester, and Hoseok had offered to help him de-stress. One thing lead to another, and Hoseok ended up sucking Changkyun off while he was on-air. Oops. 

Hoseok later finds out that “not that easy” means taking Chankyun out for both dinner and ice cream. Which, in Hoseok’s book, is pretty damn easy. He doesn’t tell Changkyun that, though. It doesn’t really matter to him, anyway, once Changkyun’s got him pinned against the door inside his apartment.

“And I thought I was the eager one,” Hoseok teases. 

“All that food, and I’m still hungry,” Changkyun says, breath hot on Hoseok’s neck. He shivers. 

“You ready for that ramyeon I promised?” 

“Nah,” Changkyun smirks, “I want you instead.” Damn this kid, Hoseok thinks. And damn his fucking mouth, he thinks, when Changkyun starts pressing kisses to his neck, nipping at his skin as he goes along. Hoseok leans his head back, allowing Changkyun more access. He lets out a moan he was unconsciously suppressing when Changkyun sucks particularly hard, leaving a fresh red mark in his place.

“You like that, huh?” Changkyun asks. Hoseok can only fist his hands in Changkyun’s shirt and nod weakly. Changkyun chuckles. He licks at the bruise before sucking another one just below it. “Mmm, your neck tastes so good, I wonder how the rest of you tastes.” 

“Oh my god,” Hoseok groans as Changkyun drops to his knees, face only inches away from his crotch. His hands grip Hoseok’s hips. 

“This is okay, right?” he asks, glancing up at Hoseok.

“Yes, holy shit,” Hoseok replies. Hoseok feels a little ashamed that he’s unraveling so fast, but once Changkyun’s got his half-hard dick out of his pants and into his mouth, he finds it doesn’t really matter that much. It doesn’t take long for him to get fully hard, what with Changkyun alternating between lapping at the head and then suddenly taking the whole thing into his mouth. He sucks slowly, like he’s savoring the taste, and the thought of that nearly makes Hoseok want to come already. He’s had a lot of blowjobs in his time, but nobody has done it quite like Changkyun. He moans at the loss when Changkyun comes off his dick for a little extra air.

“Hyung,” Changkyun’s deep voice has become rough and scratchy, and Hoseok’s almost proud he was the cause of it. “You don’t have to hold back.” He licks a stripe up the underside of his dick. Hoseok shudders. “Wanna taste you so bad.” 

At that, Hoseok comes. Hard, all over Changkyun’s face. But, the younger boy takes it all in stride, licking what he can off Hoseok before he resorts to wiping a bit off his face with a finger and taking it into his mouth. Hoseok puts his dick back into his shorts and zips up his pants before he realizes-

“Ew, Changkyunnie, that’s so gross, how can you do that?”

Changkyun shrugs. “I’ve always liked the taste, so it’s never been that big of a deal for me.”

“Get up, and let me clean you up,” Hoseok says, leading Changkyun to the bathroom. He grabs a clean washcloth and wets it. “There’s no way I’m letting you fuck me with that all over your face.”

“What, don’t you think it’s pretty?” Changkyun grins.

Hoseok scoffs, wiping the drying come off his face. Hoseok couldn’t deny that it was kind of hot, at least in the moment. But they’re moving on to bigger and better things, he thinks, that would not be augmented by the sight of his come on Changkyun’s face. 

From there, Hoseok brings Changkyun to the bedroom. He doesn’t hesitate to flop on the bed, letting Changkyun climb on top of him. Changkyun’s kisses travel to Hoseok’s collar bones, and he covers most of his visible skin, until Hoseok gets impatient and lifts his arms up so Changkyun can take his shirt off. Changkyun take his own shirt off as well before mouthing over one of Hoseok’s nipples. He works at it like he did his neck, licking and sucking, until his teeth graze it ever so slightly, and Hoseok’s back arches off the bed.

“Fuck, Changkyun-ah.”

Changkyun smirks and trails his lips down Hoseok’s stomach, stopping just above his hips. His hands hover over the button of Hoseok’s pants. “I’m guessing you want these off, now, yeah?”

“Please, oh my god,” Hoseok whines, “I want your fingers up my ass.”

Changkyun laughs. “We’re getting there, don’t worry.” Changkyun undoes his fly and slides both his pants and underwear down in one go. 

“Lube’s in top drawer of the nightstand,” Hoseok says.

“Condoms too?” Chankyun asks, but he’s answered when he opens the drawer and finds them for himself. He applies a sufficient amount of lube on his fingers and begins to circle Hoseok’s rim with his middle finger. That first finger slips in rather easy, considering this is Hoseok we’re talking about, meaning he’s fingered himself at least once in the past twenty-four hours. The second one isn’t bad either, at least at the start. Changkyun pushes a bit further and Hoseok grimaces in pain. He stops, temporarily removing his fingers.

“You okay?” 

“I’m fine, keep going.” Changkyun resumes until Hoseok’s stretched wide enough for three fingers. Just as Hoseok is getting used to them, the tip of one of Changkyun’s fingers brushes over his prostate.

“Fuck, holy shit!” 

“Found it.” Heat pools in the bottom of Hoseok’s stomach. Changkyun hits it again and Hoseok shudders.

“That’s enough, Changkyun,” Hoseok pants, “I need your dick now.” 

“My pleasure,” Changkyun says, removing his fingers. Hoseok feels vulnerable, worked open like this, just waiting for Changkyun to fill him up. It’s almost a shame he has to use a condom, Hoseok thinks, but the right to fuck him raw has been reserved only for long-term boyfriends. And only after they’ve been tested, of course. So, Hoseok watches as Changkyun takes off his own pants and rolls a condom over his flushed, throbbing cock. Changkyun groans as he does so, since he’s been going all this time untouched. He strokes himself a couple times, head tilted back, eyes closed. His dick isn’t huge, which Hoseok is kind of thankful for, because as enjoyable as big dicks can be, they hurt more, too, if you’re not stretched enough. And Hoseok certainly does not have the patience for more stretching this evening. Changkyun’s dick is average, but it’s just right, curved handsomely towards his stomach. 

“You ready?” Changkyun asks.

“Yes,” Hoseok groans, “I’ve been waiting this entire time.”

“Just making sure,” Changkyun says. He reaches over for the bottle of lube and squirts some into his palm, and strokes himself a few more times. He lifts Hoseok’s thighs up just a bit, lining his dick up with Hoseok’s asshole. He pushes in just past the tip, but then stops. Hoseok sighs.

“I’m fine, okay? There’s no need to hesitate. I’ve done this plenty of times before, I know what to expect.”

“I know, I’m just worried about you…” Hoseok swears he can see Changkyun blushing. He smiles.

“That’s sweet, Changkyunnie, but you really don’t have to. You won’t hurt me.”

“If you say so…” 

When Changkyun pushes all the way in, Hoseok has to bite his lip to keep himself from crying out. It’s the initial shock of penetration that’s the worst, but it quickly fades into a more bearable burn. Changkyun is looking down at him worriedly, despite his prior reassurances. It’s at this moment he realizes how strangely intimate this is, being face to face with Changkyun during sex. Most guys he takes home like to fuck him face down, ass in the air. It scares him how natural it is for Changkyun to take him like this. It scares him how much he likes it. 

“Move, Changkyun.”

“Oh, right, sorry.” 

“What, were you too lost in my eyes?” Hoseok teases.

“Something like that,” Changkyun mumbles. Hoseok doesn’t know how to feel. Changkyun pulls out quickly but goes back in slow, and for Hoseok it’s an agonizing mix of pain and pleasure, but not enough.

“Faster, babe. Harder. Need you.” Hoseok ignores the fact he let slip a pet name. He ignores the fact he could feel Changkyun’s dick twitch inside him when he said it. And he ignores the feeling in his chest. 

Changkyun picks up the pace, creating a steady rhythm as he rocks into Hoseok. It’s only when Hoseok starts to grind down on him that Hoseok starts to see stars.

“Don’t stop,” he pants, “m’almost there.” 

“Me too, hyung, you’re so tight, ugh.” Changkyun’s thrusts lose their rhythm after that, in a desperate rush for release. He continually hits Hoseok’s prostate dead on, and soon enough Hoseok orgasms, spurting come over both their stomachs. Changkyun follows not long after, and flops exhaustedly on top of Hoseok. 

“Hey, I know you’re tired, but I’d appreciate it if you didn’t fall asleep with your dick still inside me,” Hoseok says. Changkyun snorts and props himself up. He pulls out and takes the condom off, tying it off and throwing it in the trash. “And I know how much you like having come all over you, but I don’t, so while you’re up if you could get a washcloth that would be great.”

“Of course, of course, anything for you.”

“Thanks.”

Changkyun returns with the same washcloth they used earlier and cleans both of them up. He goes back to the bathroom to throw it in the hamper. Hoseok shimmies his boxers back on. He’s not quite sure what to do now. Changkyun’s never slept over before, but that’s not the problem. The problem is that in the morning they’ll just be clubmates again. That’s how it’s always been. But now, Hoseok’s not sure if he that’s what he wants.

Changkyun comes back and crawls back into bed. He pulls his own boxers back on and lies next to Hoseok. They sit in silence, awkwardly staring at the ceiling. Hoseok’s eyelids are drooping when he hears a quiet “Hyung?” from beside him.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for everything,” Changkyun says, “For taking me out, for all this. It was really fun.”

“S’no problem.” Suddenly he’s fully awake again. He can hear Changkyun breathing.

“Hey hyung,” Changkyun turns his body over to face Hoseok, “there’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about.”

Hoseok looks at him. His heart stops. “What is it?”

“How would you feel if we stopped this ‘friends with benefits’ thing?” 

Hoseok’s stomach drops. This is it, he thinks. They're over. He panics. “You just want to be regular friends? I can respect that, it kinda was my fault this started in the first place-” Changkyun grabs hold of both of his hands.

“No, no, hyung. I mean, how would you feel if we were more than ‘friends with benefits’?”

Hoseok is dumbstruck. “Like, boyfriends?”

Changkyun nods. “Yeah.”

Hoseok starts laughing. “This is totally the worst way to ask someone out, oh my god.”

Changkyun’s got one eyebrow up, confused. “I’m sorry?”

Hoseok smiles. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“So is that a yes to the boyfriend thing or what?”

“Yes. Now scoot over and cuddle with me.”

Hoseok falls asleep with Changkyun’s arms around his waist, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
